(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat sink technology and more particularly to a heat sink module, which enables radiation fins to be partially inserted through the base block thereof into direct contact with heat pipes at the bottom side of the base block for quick dissipation of heat.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional heat sinks generally comprise a base block, a plurality of radiation fins and one or more heat pipes. The radiation fins are arranged at the top wall of the base block. The base block provides one or more heat pipe grooves at the bottom wall thereof. Each heat pipe has its one end press-fitted into one respective heat pipe groove at the bottom wall of the base block, and its other end curved and inserted through the radiation fins. Taiwan Patent Application No. 1359254 discloses a heat sink module, entitled “Heat sink with attached heat pipe”. Taiwan Utility No. M416756 discloses a heat sink design, entitled “Heat sink with paralleled heat pipes”. According to these two prior art designs, which were invented by the present inventor, heat pipe grooves are provided at a bottom wall of a base block, and heat pipes are press-fitted into the heat pipe grooves and kept in flush with the bottom wall of the base block for direct contact with a heat source (for example, CPU).
Taiwan Utility No. M421693 discloses a heat sink design, entitled “Radiation fin type heat sink structure”. According to this design, heat pipes are embedded between a base block and radiation fins. When the base block is attached to a heat source (for example, CPU) during application of the heat sink structure, the heat pipes are not kept in direct contact with the heat source (CPU). Thus, waste heat can simply be transferred from the heat source (CPU) to the heat pipes and the radiation fins by the base block for further dissipation.
The aforesaid technique of using heat pipe grooves to match with heat pipes is commonly used in prior art heat sink modules. According to this technique, radiation fins can simply be fastened to the top wall of the base block without direct contact with the heat source (CPU). In consequence, the heat pipes cannot transfer absorbed heat to the radiation fins directly. In this case, the radiation fins can simply dissipate heat indirectly.
Further, the depth of the heat pipe grooves at the bottom wall of the prior art base block must be properly controlled so that heat pipes can be press-fitted into the heat pipe grooves and kept in flush with the bottom wall of the base block. If the depth of the heat pipe grooves is insufficient, for example, shorter than the radius of the heat pipes, the heat pipes cannot be completely engaged into the heat pipe grooves. If the depth of the heat pipe grooves is increased, the base block must be made relatively thicker so that a proper distance (thickness) can be maintained between the heat pipe grooves and the top wall of the base block. However, increasing the thickness of the base block relatively increases the consumption of the material (aluminum, copper or their alloys) and related cost.